


Someone To Rebel With

by HeavenSentGohansRage



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Anti Videl, BAMF Lime, Depressed Gohan, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lime Joins Orange Star High School, Post Cell Games, Teen Gohan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenSentGohansRage/pseuds/HeavenSentGohansRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So please, just do your best and try to stay away from me as much as you can, alright?"<br/>And with those words he left her alone again at the forest, without knowing he just gave the perfect incentive to the rebel girl- who was thirsty to exactly that kind of excitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Rebel With

**Author's Note:**

> *WIP and pretty far from being finished*  
> *Unbeta'd and since I'm not English speaker there may be mistakes*
> 
> Even though she's a filler character, Lime is considered for me as one of my favorite DBZ characters.  
> Her tiny appearance in one meaningless episode was enough to show her character has depth, round personality and so, so much potential: she takes no shit from anybody and doesn't afraid to confront when she has too; even as a little girl she's way smarter than her entire dupe village's residents and knows something's wrong. She doesn't have the Dragon Balls, Kami or any other way to communicate with the After Life, leaving her actually /mourning/ and pranks her entire village over and over again in order to try disturbing herself and forget about her pain.  
> And most importantly, she sees beyond Gohan's fighter appearance and notices his true gentle self and appreciates it- which is something I think he needed more than everything during the days before the Cell Games, when he knows that his father counts on him more than anybody else to cover him.  
> Anyway, this is a story where Lime isn't the average, shy girl as most of the fandom makes her to be for some reason, and instead develops to the awesome character she meant to be according to my headcanon. I hope I'll be able to bring it up good enough :)

She was woken up by her shoulder being shaken.

"Five more minutes, Gramps, Ms. Juice always lets me in when I'm late anyway," a girl named Lime mumbled.

"Um, Lime? It's Ms. Juice. And right now, I'm afraid, you're late for lunch."

The sleepy girl slowly opened her limey eyes; her head leaned on her hands, which were laid on the table- and the first thing she saw was the worried face of her teacher, looking back at her. She straightened up in her chair, letting herself to stretch back in front of her.

Ms. Juice sighed. "That's not good, Lime. Your Grandfather warned me you're going to be tough, but even though you're not as active as I was afraid you're going to be, like you were in the beginning of the year- I can't let you sleep anymore, Lime. School is for studying, and it looks like you come here for nothing."

Lime did not answer; she just was looking straight to the huge, now clean board in front of her.

"Lime, please, I'm trying to help you here. At this rate you will be expelled – "

" – And then everyone will be finally happy," The bored tone could be easily heard through her voice.

The careful teacher put her hand on her student's shoulder. "Just try harder, okay? That's all I ask. I know it's hard to lose your parents; I've lost them both too, even though it wasn't to Cell. I know how you feel. Remember I'm always here to help you."

"Help me? Yeah right," in a matter of seconds the hand of Ms. Juice touched nothing but empty air before she could notice that the girl was about to stand up and go away, "What do you even know about me anyway?"

Ms. Juice's eyes followed after her as she stepped away. "Do you want me to tell your next teacher you're going to be late with your lunch?"

"Who the heck can eat lunch in this stupid place?!" The loud answer came as Lime walked down the stairs, then stormed outside the class.

It was not about her parents at all- she did miss them, but accepted the fact they had preferred to keep their state as it is and not return back to life, unlike most of the dead people did after the Cell Games were over. As long as she had her Grandfather, Mr. Lao, and knew in her heart that her parents were happy up there  for sure, it was fine.

But as her house had turned too quiet suddenly, she finally realized how lonely she was; as all the friends she had had before Cell's arrival escaped from her town with their families and never returned, she found herself at her own, without any friends at all. Mr. Lao worked most of the day in his little market so he could fend for them both, so there was no one to pay attention to her.

Well, no one except those annoying private teachers her old man insisted hire for her, as there was no one in her public school anymore. The preliminary planning was to hire only one for her, but most of them annoyed her so much that it was a matter of only a few weeks or even day before they found themselves ending the day full of eggs, ketchup and colourful candies that were thrown at them- and only that if they were lucky.    
Once she finally began high school two month ago, she tried making new friends by what she was best at- pranks. They had always been a huge success during her middle school days, so high school cannot make any difference.

Already at the beginning of the year, she hoaxed every single teacher who was unfortunate to teach at her class- only it was not fun anymore. It indeed was funny to watch new teachers' reactions, but when she looked to her sides, searching for someone to share a known look with, being proud of herself in front of- she saw no one to laugh with, and that was what she was actually looking for. Everyone in her class liked her and appreciated her creativity talent, but no one seemed to interest at her more than that; no one of them was someone she could consider as a real friend.

So she just stopped doing it; Her Grandfather was happy and proud of her, thinking she finally grew up- but he could not cheer her up.

Most of her spare time she used to spend by walking in the forest, training martial arts – or at least the little she knew from the few lessons her Grandfather had given her – and basically doing anything else so she could avoid doing homework.

And so at that day, like at all the recent days in school, she had no appetite despise her known love for food and did not join everyone to the cafeteria for lunch time. Instead she walked pointlessly through the halls at a regular route: from her class to the cafeteria,  then return back to the class- just to go back to the cafeteria and so on, not having any intention to get into any of the rooms until the end of the break. She just had to walk, trying to find something interesting to look at – or even better, to do – as she was not able to sit there, next to all those laughing, cheerful groups.

At that daily travel through the halls, her eyes were suddenly caught by a boy- his haircut, to be exact.

She immediately stopped her walking, staring in shock at the boy who was getting closer to her- and stopped him at the moment he passed right next to her; she just had to ask him.  "Hey, you!"

The pitch black, spiky haired boy looked at her with an impervious look.

"Don't look at me like that!" she demanded angrily.

His black eyes narrowed, not understanding.

"Oh, now that you're confused it's already much better. I hate being looked at with such indifferent face like the one you just had. It’s like you’re emotionless, and I can’t stand seeing unemotional eyes looking at me."

She turned her attention again at his hair- so she did not notice his look becoming stunned.

"Lime?" his voice was quite, like the silence before the storm; but she was too focused on his hair to notice that as well, or the at the fact he knew her name.

"That's the name alright." She knew it had to be it- the exact same haircut. Luckily it had been unique and extraordinary enough to easily memorize it despise all the years that had passed, so even though she never planned on trying to search through the haircut- she was glad she could use it for achieving her research. She knew she had to stick to that boy no matter what- he might be the only clue she would ever have, and she could not lost it.

Short, choked gasps came out of his mouth, finally making her to notice his state; his eyes were still directed to her, but not his look- it seems as all he saw was something from his past, and he was deep into this inevitable flashback for some long moments.

"Err, kid? Are you still with me?" she waved her hand in front of his face, unsuccessfully. "He-llow? Are you going to just stay like that or what?" she asked impatiently.

Once the vision was over, his eyes turned painful, and all his body language showed a big misery; he turned around, holding his head and continued breathing painfully, shaking like he was suffering a physical pain.

"Kami, what's wrong with you?!" the now stressed out girl walked closer to him, touching him gently- just to be aggressively shoved back on the lockers behind her, and fainted.

-

The first thing to welcome her back when she woke up was a strong pain on both her back and the back of her head. She rose up to sitting groaning, rubbing her head- and opened her eyes.

At one side of the room were more beds – other than the one she was on – and some clothes with medical devices; at the other side of her bad stood the school's nurse, who offered her a piece of chocolate.

"Here, eat some," The woman in the white cobble unnecessary encouraged Lime to take one of the closest things to Kami's divine for her, "Do you remember what happened?" she asked after a few seconds, as the girl was chewing in lust.

The hurt but now satisfied girl let herself answer only after the sweet's taste was completely dissolved off of her mouth. "Not really."

"It's quite a riddle actually. You somehow were pushed into the lockers at the hall next to the library so strong, there's an actual dent in your shape on them! But as much as it’s clear that this is what made you lose consciousness- no one could even guess how or even why it happened. Are you sure you don't remember anything? Not at least what you were doing there instead of at the cafeteria?"

The girl shrugged. "I was talking with Ms. Juice at the class, and after that…" she frowned, "I… I don't really – "

Then the memory of the weird, scary event with the mystery boy hit her at once; her eyes twinkled as the questions ran through her mind: What happened to that boy that caused him to react like that? How could he have such strength – a kind of strength she had thought only creatures like Cell could have – to throw her away from him like her weight was insignificant?

And most importantly- How did he recognize her by her name?

She just had to find him, only this time she had other questions to ask him except of those she had when she saw him.

"Is everything alright?" The worried nurse next to her asked.

"Yeah, yeah,” Lime murmmed eventually.

"I don't even know how you were brought here. I came back here by the end of the lunch break, and just found you here, laying on the bed on your own. No one tried to search for me or checking afterwards that you’re alright. It was really irresponsible of whoever it was."

Lime noticed the soft orange-pinkish light which came through the window. "What time is it?"

"The school day has just ended half an hour ago. We told your Grandpa, I’ll call him now so he can come pick you up. Wait, where are you running to? You have to stay here so I can do tests on you! You can't just leave!"

The nurse may continued shouting to her, but Lime did not hear more than that as she was getting away to the exit of the building.

She stopped after getting outside the door, panting, and looked around- there was no one at the School's entrance, and even the street was empty; the sun could not be seen anymore behind the buildings which blocked the view of the horizon.

She had to wait for tomorrow to meet him, after all- she stated that thought in her mind knowing she would surely find him, there was no doubt about that.

-

After three-quarters of an hour of walking, she finally arrived at the the other side of the city, where the forest began; she stepped off of the curb she was walking on and went into the woods, keeping away from the road.

At some point into the forest she stopped, stretched her hands to the back, and with a big, true smile on her face- she began sprinting.

She jump above rocks, zigzagged between trees at a super, clearly above averaged speed – it was only by this ability that she could study that far away from her home and not to settle for a closer but neglected school – as she got deeper into the forest.

This daily path of her back from her home to the city was one of the few parts of the day which were worth to go through it all, and every time she tried to run faster than she had ran in the morning or at the day before.

Finally she could smile wildly, laughing loudly and freely as she scared some nappy animal she crossed by in her way. Even though It was almost completely dark she knew her path good enough to not need more than minimum light, and it was only the green surrounding her in the forest that she could now enjoy like usually.

She was just jumping from a big rock to a tree before she landed on the ground and begun running again- when she was shoved back to the tree while still in the midair; her hit at the tree was so strong that it felt down altogether with her.

It took some long moments until she was finally able to open her eyes, and a few more for her mind to become clear again and then understanding she was staring at someone's legs.

She raised her head up slowly until her look met two black eyes, which were the last thing she remembered before she fainted back at school.

"You, sir," she finally went out of the shock and return to herself, "Have a lot of rudeness showing yourself in front of me again. Although," she rose up, "You do owe me some explanations."

The sad-looking boy sighed. "I'm sorry for that boost."

"Boost? You seriously consider it a boost?! I don’t know what is it for you, but for me it felt a heck of a lot more like a **thrust**. And if you came to apologize about that, then why have you just done it again?"

"I didn't- I touched your shoulder and then you jumped out of fear, that's all."

"I may jump when I'm startled by someone, but believe me when I'm saying I've never jumped **that** high, or without touching the ground."

The embarrassed boy rubbed his nape. "Well, maybe I touched a little bit hard so you wouldn't think it was just a leaf or something – "

She laughed. "Kami, comparing this to a touch of a leaf! Next time just ask me to stop."

His head went down. "That's another thing I came for- to make sure there won't be another time."

Her amused smile vanished. "Huh? What the heck does this supposed to mean?"

He sighed again. "Well, as you've noticed- every time you're around me, you get hurt. I can't risk you by letting this happen again, and it surely will; you have to be as far as possible from me, even if it means to stay out of school. Therefore – "

"Whoa-whoa, stop right there. You're overreacting a little bit. Even though I was hurt from those two meetings we had until now, it only happened twice, and both were only accidents. You don't have to feel that bad with yourself, even I understand it and not being that angry with you. As clumsy as you are, it still isn't that dangerous for me to move next to you in at the corridors."

"It is, trust me it is. I'm not clumsy- it doesn't happen to me with everyone. It hasn't happened to me with anyone till now, actually."

"So what makes me that special, exactly? Do I somehow just wake a wild side in you up without any particular reason?"

He thought about that a little bit. "I guess you can call it that way."

"You do realize I was kidding, don't you?"

"I don't really have another way to explain that."

She waited for him to laugh, searched for a hint of a smile on his face- but his look remained serious.

"You… Seriously it just… Okay, you urgently have to see someone. It will do just good with you, I swear."

"I wish I could do that and just solve all my problems, but it's too complicated."

"Of course it is- someone you've just met and barely even spoke to, all of a sudden arouse inside of you a dangerous impulse without any reason. Why can't you say what's the problem? You can't know for sure that there's not any solution for it at all."

"Just… Just stay here, okay? Change school or something, you have to." He begged.

"Why can't it be you, anyway?"

Suddenly, with no logic or reason, she managed to notice under the moon’s bright light that he was blushing. "That would be almost as much dangerous, for both of us."

She frowned. "Well, can you explain at least this?"

"Um, that's all just about my mom. She can be very… **impatient** when it comes to my education."

Lime rolled her eyes. "If you just let me speak to her once, she wouldn't say a word about this subject ever again."

He smiled a little bit, and an unclear, hazy picture appeared in front of her eyes; although she could not know for sure- she had a feeling this boy may be similar.

But this boy's smile was only almost as warm as his.

"I really have to go, and I assume so are you," she was shaken out of her train of thoughts, "So please, just do your best and try to stay away from me as much as you can, alright?"

And with those words he left her alone again at the forest, without knowing he just gave the perfect incentive to the rebel girl- who was thirsty to exactly that kind of excitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Read more about the chapter in my Tumblr: http://heavensentgohansrage.tumblr.com/post/131835107291/review-strw-ch-1


End file.
